The Pirate's Life For Me
by LuxTheDreamer
Summary: Hermione Granger is on the run from ferocious pirate hunters called Death Eaters. To survive she has to keep low profile, something which becomes quite difficult when the 'tricksters of the sea' Fred and George Wealsey come into the picture.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

The ship swayed with the early morning breeze, the wind blew Hermione's curls away from her face. She pondered the events that led her here: sailing on a small boat with two strangers. Harry and Ron were both quite accomodating, but she still didn't fully understand why they took her under their wing. Maybe it was becuase they shared a common enemy: the Malfoy's.

They hated Harry for being the reason Tom Riddle died, Harry's parents had destroyed the famous pirate hunter's ship right before he murdered them in cold blood. By some miracle Harry had survived and was only left with a small scar.

They hated Ronald for an entirely different reason, his family were known as 'blood traitors' for expressing an interest in the world of piracy. Ronald's father, Arthur, was fascinated by the pirate artifacts and had his own collection. Something that Ronald's mother, Molly, wasn't too fond of.

Why do they hate Hermione? Well to them her family was the lowest of the low, they were poor but still managed to provide Hermione with the books and knowledge she craved, something the Malfoy's thought Hermione did not deserve. Then to make matters worse, Hermione discovered their secret, they were Death Eaters. They would kill to ensure no one found out, that's the reason Hermione was in this prediciment.

So she sent her parent's away to a secret location and she ran. When Harry and Ron found her she was sleeping under a bridge so they took her back to the Burrow (the Weasley home) and cared for her. In those few days she had become very fond of the large family. Molly was easily the sweetest person she had ever met and Arthur was the most inquisitive. Percy was a bit high strung but he was quite intelligent, a trait Hermione admired. Then there was Ginny, the youngest Weasley who Hermione had become fast friends with.

However, some of the Weasleys remained unknown to Hermione. Bill and Charlie, both who worked in foreign countries in what seemed like very interesting lines of work. There was also the twins that she had heard about, Fred and George. But when she asked about where they were Molly simply said, "off having adventures, I suppose." Then she immediately changed the subject, after that Hermione didn't ask about them anymore, but she couldn't deny the curiousity that had stirred within her.

When nobody was looking she searched for them in the family photos and they weren't hard to find. She wondered how anyone managed to tell them apart, they both had handsome faces and shared the same mischievous look in their eyes, which for some reason were familiar to her.

Sadly, her time at the Burrow came to an end when

she left with Harry and Ron. Harry wanted to search for relatives of his parents, and like the good friend he is, Ron decided to accompany him. Hermione would be leaving them as soon as they docked and making a new life for herself… Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fred Weasley awoke to someone shouting his name, "Fred, get your arse up on deck now!" Fred groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He quickly got dressed and went to meet his twin and co captain, George. They had acquired their ship, The Wizard, about a year and a half ago. She was grand but not extravagant, the perfect vessel for the twins.

"What is it, George?" Fred asked.

"We're about to dock and you and I need to get supplies. Today is also the day we are hopefully getting the map!" George answered.

Fred nodded in understanding and got to work. He and George never intended on becoming pirates, in fact they wanted to have their own business as inventors. But once they found their first treasure they knew that was what they wanted to do with their lives. They wanted to be treasure hunters and for a while that's all they were, but somewhere along the way they became pirates. But not just any pirates- the tricksters of the sea.

Growing up the twins had always played pranks on their family, but they never dreamed that their skills would amount to anything. Now they were using ideas from their childhood to create all sorts of potions, they had ones to make you vomit or have a nosebleed but they had far more dangerous ones to make you pass out or even stop your speech.

This all started when they found a diary that was owned by a man named Albus Dumledore. In this journal he spoke of treasure like no other, and ever since they had became fixated with finding it.

But, until they could figure out where the treasure was hidden and who the owner now was, they were preparing for the journey ahead.

When their boat had arrived at their destination they went straight to Diagon Alley, the place where all pirates came for anything they needed.

They met up in the the Leaky Cauldron with an old friend, Lee Jordan. "Well well well, it's the tricksters of the sea!"

Both twins hugged him and said their greetings. They found a small table and each ordered some rum.

"So, were you able to get what we asked for?" George asked.

"Georgie, you forget who you're talking to here. Of course I got it!" Lee replied.

"Really? You must be joking!" Fred exclaimed.

With that being said Lee pulled out an old, tarnished map. Both twins gasped and looked at each other with excitement. This map was made by four of the greatest pirates that ever lived: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw.

As far as the twins could tell, the map led to a castle named Hogwarts. A castle which Dumbledore had found according to his diary. Apparently there they would find information as to where the treasure was hidden.

Fred reached out to touch the map when Lee pulled it away, "now, come on. You know how it works- pay up. I went to hell and back to get this for you."

Both twins rolled their eyes but handed over the pouches of money to Lee.

He smirked, "gentlemen, it was a pleasure doing business with you, as always." The twins both nodded goodbye as he tipped his hat at them and walked away.

"George, can you believe it?"

"I must say I feel like this is all a dream," he answered.

They both grinned and started to examine the map, when three people entered the bar. One with a scar on his forehead, another with wild curls and the last with a familiar red coloured shade of hair.

"Is that?"

"I do believe it is, Freddie."

The twins then went to greet their little brother and his companions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, where did you say we're going, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Diagon Alley, there's some people there that might be able to point me in the right direction," he informed her.

"Oh, I see…"

"Don't worry about it. No one there will hurt you, especially when you're with us," Ron cut in.

In the time she had spent with the two men she had learnt a few things about them, for example Ron was fiercely loyal and protective of his friends and Harry was noble and courageous. Watching them interact with each other showed Hermione what true friendship looked like, something she herself had never experienced. To others Hermione was too much of a know it all and too bossy to be around, but if they had gotten to know her they would find out how wise and thoughtful she actually was.

Once they had arrived at the town they had to walk to a secret location to get to Diagon Alley. On her way Hermione saw many wanted posters for pirates and criminals, the one that caught her eye though was a sign that showed two twins who were called the tricksters of the sea. The drawing looked oddly familiar but they were more pressing matters to think about.

They walked through the streets until they came to a small alleyway that led to a brick wall. Harry tapped the wall with an umbrella that he was holding in a precise pattern and the wall moved to the side to reveal a hidden street. Hermione's jaw dropped in wonder and she marvelled at this mystery place.

"This is quite brilliant! I knew pirates were resourceful but this is something else altogether!" Hermione gushed.

"Places like this are everywhere- that is, if you know where to look," Harry explained.

Ron and Harry then led Hermione to a bar by the name of 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Harry was going there to meet up with a family friend called Hagrid, who was described as a 'gentle giant'.

The bar was dark and unnoticeable, the perfect place for pirates to hide. The smell of the sea and alcohol filled Hermione's nose which she scrunched when they entered. They found a table near the back, Hermione had to dodge a lot of drunken pirates that were in her path just to sit there. Once they sat down Harry ordered three pint glasses of rum and Hermione visibly cringed when it arrived. She took a tiny sip and had to refrain from coughing.

Suddenly two voices shouted, "ickle ronniekins!"

Ron's face went red but he grinned. Hermione loooked around to see who had called Ron and was met with twins that had the famous Weasley hair.

"Fred! George! I can't believe it's really you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Who else could it be?" One of the twins asked.

"Do you have other twin brothers that we don't know about?" The other continued.

Ron chuckled and hugged his brothers who he hadn't see for two years now and smiled wider than Hermione had ever seen him smile before, well she had only known him for a few days but it was still something new.

One of them nodded towards Hermione and Harry and said, "well, are you gonna introduce us?"

Ron blushed even further at his lack of manners and gestured towards Hermione, "this is Hermione Granger," then he gestured towards Harry, "and this is Harry Potter." Then he pointed at the twins and said which one was which.

The one that was George had looked shocked when Ron introduced Harry and was nudging Fred who had been staring at Hermione the whole time. When George touched Fred he came out of whatever trance he was in looked at George expectantly.

"Harry Potter you say?" George inquired. In that moment Fred's face showed the realisation that George had before and his mouth dropped open.

Harry nodded curiously and Fred smiled, then he and George delved into conversation with Harry, even though their brother that they hadn't seen for years was sitting right there. Ron's face showed his jealousy but he tried to engage in their conversation.

But while this all happened Hermione was studying Fred and George and everything suddenly made sense. The reason Molly was so flippant when she spoke of them and why their family were 'blood traitors'. The two men that stood before her were pirates, and not just any pirates but the two she had seen on the wanted poster. She now understood why she had recognised them when she saw them in the pictures and mentally face palmed.

"You don't happen to know Albus Dumbledore, do you?" Fred asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid not, why do you want to know?" Harry questioned.

"Well, we found an old diary of his and he mentioned your parents."

Hermione knew she shouldn't speak in this situation but she thought she was going to burst if she didn't. "You found one of Albus Dumbledore's diaries? How? Where?" Hermione rambled.

"Now, that would be telling. But how do you know who he is?" Fred queried.

"Well, he is one of the brighest minds of this age! His books are fascinating, although he did write one about Hogwarts castle that is obviously mythical but nonetheless-"

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? He wrote a book about Hogwarts?" George asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes… However it is quite unknown, only his closest friends knew about it. No wonder, if anyone else knew they would think he was crazy believing in such nonsense," Hermione admitted.

The one thing she didn't mention was that this particular book was by far her favourite of his. It was given to her by a professor she once knew named Remus Lupin who had in fact known the great Albus Dumbledore before he mysteriously disappeared.

"First of all it is not 'nonsense' and secondly how did you come to read this book if it was such a secret?" Fred interrogated.

"Excuse me, but anyone logical would say it is nonsense! Four of the greatest pirates that ever lived building a castle together in the middle of nowhere is quite unbelieveable," Hermione retaliated.

Fred smirked, "good thing we aren't logical eh, Georgie?"

George chuckled, "indeed it is, Freddie. But Miss Granger still didn't say how she was able to read this book…"

"It was given to me by someone that knew Dumbledore. But why would the two of you want to know about it? Unless… You can't seriously think you will find treasure in a castle that doesn't exist!"

It was at this point Hermione knew she had said too much. These men were clearly infatuated by the idea that Hogwarts existed and now that they knew Hermione had knowledge about it they wouldn't be letting her get away any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The discovery that a book named 'Hogwarts: A History' existed changed the game for Fred and George. They now had everything they needed to find Hogwarts… Well, almost everything.

"Wait a minute! You don't have the book anymore?"

"No, I don't! As much as I love my books I couldn't go barging into Malfoy Manor and ask for it back," Hermione snapped.

Both twins paled at the mention of the Malfoy family. "The Malfoys have your book?" Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Damn it! What are we gonna do now, Fred?"

Fred paused to think for a moment before answering, "I suppose we need someone that knows what was in this book then?"

Hermione shook her head frantically, "You suppose! Without that book you will never find the 'treasure' that you're searching for, and _I_ certainly can't tell you the contents of the book because it would take time that I'm afraid I don't have."

"You're right it would take too long, that's why you're coming with us," Fred stated.

Ron who had been quiet finally spoke, "You really think that a girl that's trying to hide from pirate hunters is going to run away with _pirates_?"

Fred turned sharply towards him, "Ron, do you understand what this treasure would mean for us? We need Hermione."

"You both realise I'm standing right here?"

Hermione was about to continue when bangs sounded and shouts followed. Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron began panicking and one of them screamed, "DEATH EATERS!"

Most of the people in the pub began to flee, apart from those that were too drunk to comprehend the situation and the few that were unconscious.

"Ron, George! Go check out how many there is and Harry go find the basement entrance!" Fred commanded.

Ron and George immediately ran to the windows and looked out, trying to see how many Death Eaters there was while Harry began looking for the door.

"There's a lot of them out there, Fred! All in black cloaks and masks!" George shouted over the sound of gunshots.

"Bloody hell! They're shooting everyone on sight!" Ron screeched.

Hermione also began looking for an exit before the Death Eaters checked inside the pub. Harry then found a trap door that led to the basement and shouted, "everyone, it's over here! Come on!"

Harry, George and Ron proceeded to run to the exit but Fred stopped in front of Hermione and held it his hand, "you coming?"

Hermione looked around frantically, the Death Eaters were getting closer every second.

She took his hand and that's when the adventure truly began.

"Where does this passage lead to?" Ron asked.

"To the harbour, hopefully we can get to our ship without being spotted," George replied.

"How did you know about this tunnel?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, we found it a while ago," Fred responded casually.

He was still holding Hermione's hand, which at this point was unnecessary, yet Hermione didn't want to let go.

"What could have provoked that attack? They haven't been that together for years," Hermione interjected.

"You're right, they haven't been like that since You Know Who was in charge. Maybe they have a new leader?" Fred answered.

"I hate to say it, but that's the most likely option." Fred was smart, something Hermione did not expect. Hermione shivered unwillingly at the thought of those people coming into power again. Fred squeezed her hand in reassurance and she was glad that he hadn't let it go.

The smell of the sea became more pungent as they continued walking and soon they found themselves under the pier. The sun had set and their only source of light was from the bright moon.

"They are watching the docks, right?" Ron asked.

"Probably, but why don't we see or hear anything?" George replied.

"Because they are all the way over there…"

Hermione pointed at the cloaked figures and everyone followed her gaze. They were unloading items from a small ship and one was barking orders.

Ron pleaded, "Harry, please tell me that's not our ship…"

"I would, but then I'd be lying," Harry responded.

Hermione wondered what exactly they were searching for, was it her, Harry or Ron? Maybe it was all three of them, but how would they know they were together? Or did they have no idea who was on that boat and instead were searching for something in particular? Hermione's head was whirring from all the possible scenarios, but she was quickly brought back to reality.

"I say we find out exactly what they're doing… George?"

"Ready when you are, Fred."

Hermione could still see the twin's smirks in the faint moonlight.


End file.
